


Звезда прошлого

by KisVani



Category: Transmetropolitan
Genre: Gen, Post-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-04-30 08:02:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14492466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KisVani/pseuds/KisVani
Summary: Шэннон навещает Спайдера и сообщает о планируемом юбилейном выпуске со статьями о бывших звездах журналистики.





	Звезда прошлого

После всех ловушек, которые Шэннон миновала по дороге (в основном это были мины, Спайдер предпочитал классику), после того, как одна подъездная дорога оказалась засыпана камнями, а другая затоплена подозрительно зеленой подванивающей химикатами водой, после того, как Шэннон едва сбежала от кошки Спайдера и ее выводка (они отстали только когда она кинула им блок сигарет)… В общем, вот после всего этого она и ждала, что хозяин дома встретит ее с гранатометом наперевес.

И то, что Спайдер был абсолютно голым, Шэннон нисколько не удивило. Вот к этому она за время работы на него успела привыкнуть.

— Зачем приперлась? — вместо приветствия спросил Спайдер, отставляя оружие. — Руки у меня уже не те, я мог случайно спустить крючок, знаешь ли.

Шэннон фыркнула, но отвечать не стала. Она прекрасно видела, как Спайдер держал гранатомет в руках. Слишком уж уверенно для человека, который постоянно утверждал, что мелкая моторика у него ни к черту.

— Я посылала тебе сообщения. Пять раз, — ответила Шэннон, — но ты, пиздабол, их, конечно, не читал.

— Не читал, — кивнул Спайдер, пропуская ее в дом. — Ни одно из них не начиналось с «Елена родила», а зачем мне читать еще какой-то спам?

Шэннон скинула с плеч плащ, прожженный в трех новых местах, повесила его на крючок и осталась в джинсах и футболке.

— Ты курева не привезла? — спросил Спайдер, почесывая в бороде.

— Привезла, но отдала твоей кошке и ее детям, — Шэннон поежилась, проходя в гостиную, — она родила этих исчадий от того пиздюка, который кислотой в меня плевался? И, Бога ради, Спайдер, прикройся.

— Какого еще Бога? Никакого Бога не знаю, — буркнул Спайдер, но честно обмотал вокруг бедер покрывало, которое стащил с дивана. — Я не в курсе, от кого у нее котята. По-моему, они вообще не ее, тут недалеко биолаборатория, могли и оттуда сбежать.

Он завалился на диван и тоскливо посмотрел на закрытую бутылку какого-то мутного пойла.

— Тут мне из бара притащили подарок, попробуешь? — спросил Спайдер, указывая на бутылку.

— В чем подвох? — поинтересовалась Шэннон.

— Я этот бар когда-то взорвал. Так что не знаю, что там и можно ли его пить. Отдаю честь дегустации тебе!

Шэннон показала ему средний палец и к бутылке не прикоснулась, просто опустилась в кресло.

— Спайдер, я приехала не просто так, — начала она.

— Нет, ну ясное дело, нахрен я тебе нужен — просто так приезжать.

— Я обещала, что всегда буду тебе помогать, но сейчас немного разрываюсь, а ты сам говорил, что справишься… и какого черта я оправдываюсь?

Спайдер осклабился, а потом закурил, пуская дым в потолок. Он сказал, заметив взгляд Шэннон:

— Тебе сигаретку не предлагаю, и так мало осталось. 

— Да нет, я просто удивляюсь, как ты прикуриваешь сам с твоей-то неработающей мелкой моторикой.

— Путем невероятного напряжения сил и после долгих тренировок, — усмехнулся Спайдер. — Ну так в чем дело?

— Ройс решил сделать юбилейный выпуск, — ответила Шэннон, — со статьями о бывших звездах журналистики. Мы с Еленой говорили, что ты пошлешь его, но он меня не слушал. Я решила заехать, узнать, как ты.

— Существую, — Спайдер закинул руки за голову и вытянулся на диване, покрывало поползло вниз, но каким-то чудом осталось на бедрах. — Сажаю растения. Ставлю мины в лесу. В общем, все как обычно. Так и передавай, пусть Елена что-то придумает, она сможет интересно обыграть, я в нее верю.

Шэннон пожала плечами.

— Она пока на больничном. Не понимаю я этого ее желания вынашивать и рожать самостоятельно.

— Старая городская знать, — ответил Спайдер, — у них свои закидоны. Давай так сделаем: я разденусь, лягу на пол, расставлю руки и ноги, типа, я морская звезда, ты меня сфоткаешь и принесешь вместо статьи о моей жизни в отставке. Читатели оценят.

Шэннон хохотнула.

— А знаешь, неплохая идея.


End file.
